EN LLAMAS: LA REVOLUCIÓN INICIA
by yazzGranger
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la revolución inicia antes?, ¿Cual sera la razón de la guerra?, ¿Que es lo que hara katniss? Todo lo conocido pertenece a Susan Collins y Lionsgate.
1. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

\--

Despierto temblando, estas horribles pesadillas nunca se iran, ahora se porque Haymitch bebé tanto eso es lo que hace para escapar de sus pesadillas, pero yo se que no se puede, es muy malo tener estos malditos sueños que te hacen recordar que viste la muerte de alguien y que no pudiste hacer nada.

De mala gana me levanto y me pongo la cazadora de mi padre, desde que gane los juegos me dieron una casa nueva y totalmente amueblada en la aldea de los vencedores, me gusta mi casa, se que aquí Prim tendrá una vida mejor que la que teníamos en la Veta, lo único que no me gusta es que Prim aun puede salir cosechada y me da miedo que vaya a esos juegos infernales, y lo peor es que ahora por ganar yo seré mentora, no estoy lista para llevar a niños a un horrible lugar como ese, cada día comprendo mas a Haymitch.

Ya en el bosque voy hasta mi punto de encuentro con Gale, aun no me creo el porque mi madre lo hizo pasar como mi primo, es feo tener que fingir que son de mi familia, aunque tengamos un gran parecido, no tenemos nada que ver, pero desde que Peeta dijo que me amaba todo ha tenido que ser un horrible espectáculo que solo disfrutan las personas del Capitolio.

-Creí que no vendrías, llegas tarde Catnip- Gale, es horrible el solo pensar lo que paso Gale cuando yo estuve en los juegos, tenia que alimentar a mi familia y a la suya, lo se porque Prim me ha platicado.

-No se me hizo tarde, solo que tu siempre llegas muy temprano-

-Esta bien, vayamos a cazar, a las 9 debo estar ya en la mina-

La mina, no se como no le da miedo entrar ahí, nuestros padres murieron en esa horrible mina, la caza continuo sin ninguna platica, como siempre; ya de regreso al distrito Gale me detuvo del hombro.

-Espera, hay gente ahí- y si, tiene razón hay agentes de la paz entrando al distrito por la valla, creo se han percatado de que no tiene electricidad.

-Ya terminaron de pasar, vamos Catnip, quiero que llegues a tu casa sana y salva-

-Corre Gale, debemos darnos prisa, creo que notaron que no hay electricidad-

Y así lo hacemos, corremos hasta llegar con Sae la grasienta, ya en el quemador con ella, le vendemos lo que cazamos, Gale va a su casa a dejarle a Hazell la comida y yo corro a la aldea de los vencedores, al entrar veo a la madre de Peeta, se que me odia, siempre lo a hecho, desde que Peeta me salvo la vida con ese pan quemado.-Buenos días señora Mellark- me mira muy feo, esta mujer si que da miedo

-Buenos días- me dice sin detenerse, mientras sigo caminando la escucho decir -cría estúpida-, bien es un hecho, la madre de Peeta me odia mas de lo que siempre lo a hecho.

Paso por casa de Haymitch y me decido a entrar, tiene 5 o 6 días que no le veo

-Pero que grata sorpresa la preciosa quiso venir a ver a su mentor, no crees que esta visita debería ser mas a menudo-

-Porque, que paso para que quieras que venga mas???-

-Oh no lo se tal vez tengamos una gira de la victoria pronto, y mis dulces amantes del distrito doce tengan que dar una nueva entrevista a Ceasar el día de mañana al mediodía-

-Es mañana, osea que ya nos vamos mañana del distrito???- pregunta Peeta, acaba de llegar, como no pude escucharlo??, desde que arreglaron su pierna se ha vuelto mas silencioso, se ve muy bien, y trae una playera un tanto vieja y unos jeans llenos de harina, pero este es en realidad el Peeta que me gusta, no el Peeta que trae un traje de seda, a la ultima moda del capitolio, no se ni siquiera lo que siento por el, esto es tan confuso.

-Hola Peeta- digo con una sonrisa de estúpida, que creo que se ve a kilómetros de aquí que este chico cambio mucho después de los juegos del hambre, se le ve mas fuerte, o no se si fui yo quien cambio, pues desde que salimos y leconfeséque en realidad yo no sabia exactamente que era lo quesentía, me he sentido muy rara, me fijo en cosas que yo nunca creí que me fijaría, nunca antes vi así a Peeta Mellark, el siempre era el chico del pan, que me salvo una vez de morir.

-Quieres un poco de pan Katniss, esta fresco??-

-Si, por favor-maldición otra vez tengo esa cara de idiota, espero que ni el ni Haymitch lo note.

Termino mi ración de pan y salgo corriendo por la ventana de la sala de estar de Haymitch, necesito un baño, Prim no tarda en irse a la escuela ya van a dar las 9, y me gusta llevarla hasta la escuela, porque se que pronto mas bien mañana la voy a dejar sola con mi madre, el tour de la victoria va a dar comienzo.

-Katniss, creí que olvidarías que me dijiste que me acompañarías hoy a la escuela- mi patito esta parada en la entrada de la casa y me reclama por llegar tarde, ya no me ducho, solo me arreglo un poco y la llevo a clases.

-Prim, mañana inicia el tour de la victoria, hoy en la tarde mi equipo de preparación vendrá a arreglarme, así que no creo poder venir por ti a la hora de salida de clases, le diré a mamá que venga por ti-

-No katniss esta bien, puedo regresar sola, aunque podrías pedírselo a Peeta, me gustaría que un día viniera por mi a la salida, es un muy buen acompañante cuando se trata de platicar y despejar la mente-

-Esta bien Prim, se lo pediré a Peeta-

Voy caminando de regreso de la escuela y me encuentro frente a lapanadería Mellark, me asomo por la ventana para ver si llego a ver a Peeta y poderle decir que si puede recoger a Prim de clases, pero no lo veo por ninguna parte, ya me voy a ir cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y ver a Robet Mellark, el hermano mayor de Peeta salir.

-Katniss que tal, como estas??, buscabas a Peeta??-

-Oh Robert, hola, si, pero no le vi dentro-

-No, el se encuentra en el quemador, fue por un poco de harina-

-Bueno entonces lo buscare en el quemador, gracias-

-De nada cuñada- se va diciendo, cuñada?? eso se escucha extraño, pero me gusta

Me dirijo al quemador y me llevo una gran sorpresa de escuchar los gritos de Delly, esa chica si que grita fuerte, pero cuando me doy cuenta de que grita me hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, al entrar mi desesperación es tanta que me pongo en medio, no lo puedo creer Gale, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero de caza, esta dandole una paliza a Peeta.

-Peeta, Peeta, oh Dios, estas bien??- miro a Gale con odio- que diablos te pasa, porque lo golpeabas???-

\--

Aqui el primer capítulo.

Gracias.


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

\--

-El también me golpeo, Catnip a mí me conoces de años, y por quien te preocupas es por el estúpido panadero???-

-No es un estúpido, y sí, me preocupo por él, es por qué lo quiero- volteo a ver a Peeta y veo que intenta sonreír, pero no lo logra, se queda inconsciente.

-Peeta, Peeta!!!!- no responde, quiero que alguien me ayude, pero todos lo toman como un espectáculo, no les interesa en lo más mínimo.

-Preciosa??, que hacen aquí??, que le paso al chico??- me pregunta Haymitch mientras toma a Peeta entre sus brazos -Vamos a tu casa, tu madre, ella sabrá que hacer-

Y así lo hacemos, corremos hasta la aldea de los vencedores y Haymitch deja a Peeta en mi casa y va a avisarles a los Mellark en donde esta Peeta, yo me quedo con mi madre y Peeta inconsciente.

-Katniss, pásame el alcohol, y unas vendas- corro al botiquín y saco lo que me ha pedido mi madre -Bien hija, ahora necesito que busques unas cosas...- mi madre se queda pensativa - mejor ayúdame limpiándole la sangre a Peeta, yo busco lo demás-

Que bueno que no me mando a mí, no sabría ni siquiera donde están sus cosas de curandera, la que siempre le ayuda es Prim, poso mis manos sobre la cara de Peeta, lo acaricio dulcemente limpiándole todas las heridas, Gale lo golpeo muy fuerte, o lo golpeo con algo, ya empieza a reaccionar y se lleva mi mano a sus labios sonriéndome, sonrió como idiota otra vez, debo hacer una nota mental de nunca volver a hacer eso, es muy raro y confuso.

-Cómo estás??- le pregunto

-Que paso??- solo sonríe tímidamente y cierra los ojos mientras frunce el ceño.

-Tu amigo Gale, que no debería ni llamarlo amigo, estuvo diciendo que yo no te quiero y que solo te utilice durante los juegos- abre ligeramente los ojos y está enojado, pero veo algo en su mirada que me hace que pensar que trama algo.

-Pues no sé porque diría eso- me mira fijamente y sonríe.

-Tal vez alguien no le ha dicho exactamente qué es lo que paso en la arena-

Lo miro y me da miedo, pero si es cierto, no le he dicho a Gale lo que en realidad paso, que solo era una actuación para poder salir vivos de esos malditos juegos, pero porque no se lo he dicho??, es mi mejor amigo, se supone nos contamos todo.

-Pues no le he platicado nada porque no le debo explicaciones a nadie, además solo lo sabemos tú, Haymitch y yo, no es así??- en ese momento entra mi madre

-Oh Peeta que bueno que ya has despertado, tomaté este pequeño té, te hará bien, te quitara el dolor de los golpes, que fue lo que paso, quien te hizo esto??-

Peeta me mira, pero no puedo descifrar su mirada, tocan a la puerta y salgo corriendo a abrirla, me encuentro al otro lado con los padres de Peeta, su padre me ve y sonríe, pero su madre ni siquiera se digna a mirarme.

-Peeta??, que es lo que paso??, porque estás aquí??, que te hizo esa estúpida niña???- mi madre solo ve al padre de Peeta y levanta las cejas, veo como Peeta intenta levantarse de la mesa en donde lo recostamos pero corro a detenerlo.

-No te puedes levantar así como así, debes quedarte quieto, tienes muchos golpes en la cabeza, te puede hacer daño levantarte- logro convencerlo a no levantarse, pero no puedo hacer nada para que quite la mirada asesina de encima de su madre.

-Por qué me miras así??, Peeta, que te hicieron en esos juegos para que te comportes así, tú no eres así??- le dice la madre de Peeta empujándome de su lado.

-No tienes ningún derecho de tratar así a Katniss, ella no te ha hecho nada, además desde siempre tu nunca me has tratado bien, siempre te he respetado, pero no voy a dejar que hables así de la persona que más quiero-

Peeta me voltea a ver y yo me pongo como un tomate, no sé lo que me pasa, pero este no es momento para ponerse como un tomate, contrólate Katniss, me digo a mi misma, pero sé que es imposible cada que Peeta está cerca.

-Señora Mellark, no es bueno que Peeta tenga tensiones ahora, no hasta que lo revise totalmente, hágame el favor de salir de la casa de mi hija- le dice mi madre con una mirada fuerte.

-Si eso es lo que quieren, Peeta, si estas mujeres te tienen aquí, pues aquí te quedas y no regresaras a casa hoy, pues ya no quiero que estés ahí si estas tan decidido a poner a esa niña antes que a tu propia familia-

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho a hablarle así- grito como una histérica en la cara de la madre de Peeta.

-Está bien, pero yo no he vuelto a su casa desde que regrese de los juegos, y si no mal recuerdo, tu eres la que vive en mi casa, pero si te molesta tanto, quédatela, puedo vivir con Haymitch…-

-O conmigo- me quedo totalmente blanca por lo que he dicho, ni siquiera yo creo haberlo dicho; aunque nadie lo cuestiona Peeta se pone un poco rojo.

-Y dónde dormiras??, acaso no notasrnque estas casas solo tienen 3 recamaras, aquí una la ocupa la señora, otra la cría rubia y otra la otra es de esa niña, donde te quedarías en la sala???, teniendo un buen hogar enfrente??-

-Dormiría conmigo- digo al instante, creo que mi madre no pondrá objeción alguna mientras la madre de Peeta este aquí, pero sé que me regañara porque ella dice que soy muy joven para tener novio, aunque ella no sabe nada de que fue un estrategia en los juegos, hasta yo misma no quisiera que fuera verdad, quisiera que mi relación con Peeta hubiera iniciado de manera diferente.

-Bien, ya déjense de rodeos, aquí vive la familia Everdeen, allá la familia Mellark, y la preciosa y el chico vivirán conmigo, son tres habitaciones y somos tres personas, creo que así quedamos mejor, no??- dice Haymitch intentando calmar la tensión en el ambiente.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que los dejemos solos, la Señora Everdeen está curando a Peeta y la están interrumpiendo con todos estos gritos- dice mirando a su esposa

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, cuídate Peeta, vendré a verte en la noche y hablaremos de lo que paso, gracias por cuidarlo- se retira llevándose a su esposa.

\--

Segundo capítulo.

Gracias.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

\--

-Perdón Katniss, mi madre suele pasarse en lo que dice- Peeta me mira muy apenado.

-No te preocupes, siempre he sabido que me odia, ademas yo tenia que decirle que te dejara de hablar así, me duele que lo haga, es tu madre y no debe...-

-No importa que me hable así- me dice tratando de incorporarse en la mesa - ademas, creo que estuvo bien lo que le dije, no voy a dejar que nunca mas te vuelva a estar molestando, porque no tiene ningún derecho, no sabe como ha sido tu vida, yo tampoco, pero si tengo una idea de como has vivido y de todo lo que nos paso en los juegos...-

Ahora soy yo quien lo interrumpe, -Hablando de los juegos, no le he dicho nada a Gale por la misma razón por lo que te lo dije a ti-

Abre la boca para intentar hablar pero le tapo la boca rápidamente

-Déjame hablar Peeta, como tu ya sabes, yo estoy algo confundida con todo esto, no te lo había planteado así, pero creo que podríamos intentar ser amigos, no crees??- me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Claro, como quieras Katniss, pero no quiero estar fingiendo todo el tiempo ante las cámaras-

-Por eso seremos amigos antes- le digo mientras me pongo como un tomate, me levanto y salgo rápido de la cocina, voy a ir a la sala a arreglar un poco, hoy llegan nuestros equipos de preparación, diablos!!, hoy en la noche tenemos una entrevista con Ceasar y Peeta no esta bien, que haremos, que explicación daremos??, me dirijo hacia la cocina otra vez, antes de entrar me asomo, veo a Peeta medio dormido, se ve muy lindo así, por Dios Katniss que rayos piensas.

-Porque te me quedas mirando?, acaso quede tan mal??- si supiera que no tiene nada de malo.

-Peeta, hoy es la entrevista con Ceasar, que haremos??- me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Podríamos decirle que Gale me golpeo, por que estaba enojado de que alguien se acerque a su querida prima, no crees??, de hecho algo así fue lo que paso-

-Esta bien, diremos eso, y necesitamos que ya estés en pie, termino de recoger unas cosas en la sala y el recibidor y te ayudo a levantarte vale, mientras continua descansando- no tardo ni 5 minutos en volver a donde Peeta y le ayudo a levantarse, le cuesta un poco de trabajo, esta lastimado, no tiene muchas fuerzas y su pierna artificial no ayuda mucho.

-Katniss, porque no le dijiste nada a Gale??- me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes que el me golpeo porque esta celoso de todo lo que hicimos en los juegos cierto??-

-Si, lo se, es que siempre he estado con el, tal vez es eso, podría ser verdad lo que diremos en la entrevista-

-Era enserio lo de dormir contigo??- me mira un poco rojo, yo también me pongo algo roja.

-Si mi madre nos deja, claro, sera como en la cueva, no??-

-En la cueva fingiste amarme- ahora si estoy segura, maldito Mellark, me hará decirlo pero es verdad, por alguna razón no puedo negarme a decírselo, deseo decírselo desde que tengo 11 años, no entiendo como nunca le hable, o porque le dije que todo había sido una actuación para mantenernos con vida, ahora lo tengo muy claro y lo diré, se lo diré ahora.

-Nunca he fingido nada Peeta, siempre te he amado pero me daba miedo decirlo- aprieto muy fuerte mis ojos, debo estar tan roja como un tomate, solo siento que Peeta se acerca a mi y une nuestros labios, me tenso mas de lo que ya estaba, e inmediatamente correspondo a su beso, es muy cálido como los de la cueva, pero se que es verdadero, que los dos estamos conscientes de esto, nos separamos y lo miro a los ojos, me pierdo inmediata,ente en esos hermosos ojos que siempre me atrapan en un mar sin fin, nos interrumpe mi madre, pero nosotros estamos abrazados, que por un momento pienso que pegara el grito en el cielo si supiera lo que acabamos de hacer.

-Oh, lo siento, apenas venia a decirles que Peeta necesita caminar un poco para que en la noche este bien para su entrevista- se que estamos totalmente rojos, mi madre llega dos segundos antes y nos encuentra besándonos.

-Si señora, Katniss me esta ayudando pero cada vez siento que ya soporto mejor mi peso- y tiene razón, ahora es el quien me detiene de no caer.

-Mamá, no voy a poder ir por Prim a la escuela, mi equipo de preparación llega a las 2, se suponía que le diría a Peeta que fuera por ella , porque así me lo pidió, pero con lo que paso, no creo que Peeta pueda ir-

-No te preocupes, iré yo, sirve que paso al quemador a comprar unas hiervas, Peeta, te quedaras a comer o iras con tu madre??-

-Si señora, gracias, comeré con ustedes-

-No se molestara contigo??-pregunto.

-No creo que se moleste mas de lo de hace un rato-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato, voy por Prim- mi madre se retira, y no se si quiero que lo haga y me deje a solas con Peeta.

-Entonces, que decías Katniss??- maldición, esta bien, responderé.

-Pues que si dormirás aquí, podrías dormir conmigo, no hay mas camas y creo que no es muy cómoda la sala-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- me sonríe, esta muy feliz -Pero yo te preguntaba sobre lo otro, que decías??, desde los 11 años, creo que ese día debí hablarte y no solo arrojarte un pan-

-No, estuvo bien que no habláramos, hubiera sido mucho mas feo en la cosecha y en los juegos porque ...- no termino de hablar y tocan a la puerta, estoy segura de que es el equipo de preparación; voy a abrir y si, son ellos, entran saludándonos de doble beso a todos, octavia y flavius traen muchas cosas, desde lejos veo al equipo de Peeta que se acerca a la casa.

-Disculpe señorita Everdeen, en donde vive el joven Mellark, es que en esa casa nos dijeron que el ya no vivía ahí??- siento como Peeta toma mi cintura desde atrás, no se si sosteniéndose por miedo a caer o si es por abrazarme.

-No Kasiim, estoy viviendo aquí, provisionalmente solo por hoy- su equipo de preparación se ve algo enojado.

-Peeta que te paso??, tienes el labio roto y varios moretones??-

-No se preocupen, mi madre traerá hiervas para curarle los moretones y desaparecerán fácilmente, ya verán- les digo para que no se preocupen, si no llenarían a Peeta de maquillaje.

\--

Tercer capitulo.

Gracias.


End file.
